


Choose

by lun_a



Category: BTOB
Genre: M/M, fighting! iljae, idk what else just cute?, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lun_a/pseuds/lun_a
Summary: btob just had a night out and something happened though no one knows but the two of them, or is it only sungjae?





	Choose

**Author's Note:**

> this has been long overdue. rush edited bcs idk? hahaha i wrote this months ago and has been piled up with others. hope u'll like it!!

Sungjae glared at his food that morning. He got drunk last night but for fuck's sake, he was sober enough to comprehend what was happening. He dragged the plate away from him, almost pitying the food he did not even tried to touch and stomped his way to his room. Eunkwang and Minhyuk were left in their dining table dumbfounded.

The slam of Sungjae's door woke Changsub up who went out of his room immediately, hair messy, bloodshot eyes and crumpled shirt. "What was that?!" He asked. The other two just shrugged their shoulders having no idea what just happened, too.

"Fuck!" Sungjae groaned against his pillow. The scene kept playing on his head but he can't get mad at either Ilhoon or Changsub. He can't even reason he's drunk because he clearly saw it with his two eyes. God knows what he might have done if he wasn't able to hold his temper.

As if on cue, his phone rang. It was Ilhoon. Sungjae closed his eyes hard, he doesn't want to talk to him yet but his hand betrayed him, answering the call.

"Where are you? Are you okay? Who took you home last night?" Ilhoon asked him with bunch of questions immediately. Sungjae sighed, he can't let this go because of what Ilhoon's acting now.

"I'm at home, I'm okay, I got home alone. Stop it now," Sungjae said, coldness evident in his voice.

"What's wrong?" Ilhoon worriedly asked.

"Nothing. I'm hanging up--"

"No. Meet me now in our old dorm," Ilhoon said and ended the call. "Shit!" Sungjae cursed as he got off his bed.

 

~

 

Ilhoon was pacing around their old dorm thinking about Sungjae. He knows him so much that he can tell he's upset— rather angry, just through his voice. But, why? Ilhoon recalled everything he did last night, he got wasted but he isn't the type to forget what he did the next morning and as far as he can remember, he did nothing to make him mad.

The door clicked, Sungjae entered and Ilhoon was stopped on his spot. Sungjae did not even pay him a look and just went straight to the room to put down his coat. Ilhoon hesitated to follow him but he did, after several minutes. He just stood there by the door way, watching Sungjae sit by the bunk bed, fiddling with his fingers.

"What's wrong?" Ilhoon dared to ask. Sungjae stayed still. He shook his head. Ilhoon sighed and asked him again but he just sighed again.

"It's nothing," Sungjae replied.

"What's nothing?" Ilhoon bit his lip, a sign he's holding his patience.

Sungjae rolled his eyes and sighed. He looked up to Ilhoon for the first time, his tired eyes almost bloodshot. Ilhoon immediately went soft, worrying but he kept himself together. He needs to know what's going on.

"This is nonsense. You better go home now, and get some sleep just like what that slacker told you," Sungjae stood up as he said the last part of his sentence which almost became a whisper.

"What?!" Ilhoon asked, puzzled and surprised, "What are you talking about?" Sungjae ignored him and went out the room, brushing shoulders with the older one.

Sungjae was about to turn to the door but Ilhoon was able to grab his wrist.

"Stay. We need to talk this off," Ilhoon seriously said.

"For what? One is enough, I don't want this anymore," Sungjae said, which made himself also surprised by his words.

"What?! Are you fucking breaking up with me? Shit, do you mean that?!" Ilhoon said, horrified. Those were the last words he expected Sungjae to say, he's really losing his shit right now. Sungjae, on the other hand, didn't know what to say. He was so mad to think hard about his words that even him was taken aback. He sighed and faced Ilhoon bravely.

"I trust you. You know that but should you really do something stupid to test my trust on you?" Sungjae said. Ilhoon is still clueless, his face was so easy to read so Sungjae continued.

"I know you're drunk, I am too but really? With Changsub? What the fuck," Sungjae heaved a heavy breath, turning his attention to everywhere but Ilhoon.

"I really don't-- shit," Ilhoon cursed sharply, thinking of what Sungjae must be talking about.

"Yeah? Do you remember now? I know, you do," Sungjae laughed sarcastically. Ilhoon almost strangled him. Fuck Sungjae's creative mind, he most probably thought of the most scandalous thing out of just a simple scene.

Last night was their night out, after a whole month of promotions. It was one of those times they can drink how much they want, unlike those tipsy lives they had which was of course, a little controlled and scripted even if Sungjae most of the time looked real drunk. Last night they all got drunk in that bar, for real. Sungjae never put his glass down, even let it become empty. It was as if his first time to taste alcohol. The others were getting a little tipsy but Ilhoon stayed sober. He and Peniel were the only ones who can control themselves when drinking. Surprisingly, Hyunsik did not care about anything too and just drowned himself in the neon lights and different drinks. The two eldest Eunkwang and Minhyuk were nowhere to be found, maybe back in ther dorm fucking while the others are getting wasted. Changsub was a bit drunk but can still stand on his own.

Ilhoon was watching Sungjae fit himself in the dancefloor, dancing alone with his glass. He's totally wasted, his eyes were almost closed. Suddenly, a guy went close to him. Ilhoon's senses were fast enough to bring him closer to Sungjae too but he was too late because that one of a motherfucking shit already touched Sungjae's ass. The latter did not feel it though, he continued screaming and dancing his soul off there. All Ilhoon was able to do was grab the guy and punch him on the face. He tried to get back on Ilhoon, having his fist meet Ilhoon's lips, making it bleed. Luckily, Peniel got into the scene, which scared the guy to scoot off maybe because Peniel freaking wore a fitted black tee, making him look like a bouncer. After checking on Ilhoon and leaving, Changsub came. The latter noticed the blood on Ilhoon's lips. He drew closer to him, wiping off the blood. Changsub worriedly told him it's better if he go ahead and rest at home, in a loud voice because of the music. On Ilhoon's peripherals, he saw Sungjae turn to his way so he wasn't able to respond. Ilhoon wanted to approach him but he was already dizzy that time. He had enough alcohol and the guy punched him pretty hard. Good thing Changsub was able to hold him as Ilhoon fell into his arms and tell him again to get Sungjae and go home, but then he saw Sungjae walk away.

"Fuck, that guy touched your ass you idiot! Do you want me to just stand there and watch?" Ilhoon asked after explaining Sungjae the whole thing while trying to calm him down.

"Just why Changsub?! Hyunsik would be okay!" Sungjae growled.

"I didn't know Changsub would approach me and for your information, Hyunsik might be puking himself like a bitch in the toilet when that fucking happened," Ilhoon said, slouching down on the floor.

"What do I know? Changsub have the dirtiest mind after Eunkwang among us and the first thing I thought was him-- gosh! And that you liked it!" Sungjae said, his ears turning a bit red. 

Ilhoon did not know how to respond. He just bit his lips and moved closer to Sungjae who sat down too. "Well, now you know. You owe Changsub an apology. We know he's like that but he did not do that to me. I'll only allow you to do that to me," Ilhoon said teasingly.

"Fuck you," Sungjae muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, fuck me," Ilhoon looked at Sungjae so sticky that the latter moved away from him.

"You're gross. We're not okay yet. I still don't know if you're telling the truth," Sungjae frowned.

"What?! I'm not lying! Ask Peniel!" Ilhoon suggested. Sungjae just glared at him.

"Gosh. Let me ask you, do you want the truth or something beautiful?" Ilhoon asked.

"Of course, the truth!" Sungjae said.

"I already told you the truth," Ilhoon stated nonchalantly.

"I'm not convinced," Sungjae rolled his eyes.

"Then I'm giving you something beautiful," Ilhoon grinned then closed their distance. He grabbed Sungjae's cheeks then kissed him deeply on the lips.

God knows how long they kissed but both of them smiled several times in between the kiss. Sungjae's fingers gripped the hem of Ilhoon's shirt as they ran out of air, the other was playing with Sungjae's soft locks. As soon as they ended, Sungjae rested his forehead on Ilhoon's right shoulder, smiling widely.

"Well, that was really something beautiful," Sungjae said. Ilhoon chuckled in response.


End file.
